The Diary of Tom Marvelo Riddle
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: The diary of Tom Marvelo Riddle, from first year to third year.


The Diary of Tom Marvelo Riddle  
  
Moony  
  
JK's Tommy-poo and others.  
  
June 10th, 1939  
  
Mrs. Julienne gave me this diary as a birthday present. I never see the use for a diary, but I find I might just be able to record important information about myself and things I find. But I do not wish to call it a diary any longer. A diary sounds like something a weak girl would call their only thing to confide in. And I am not weak, nor am I a girl. But this is my only thing to confide in, beside myself. I do not know what to call it. Journal sounds too much like a school assignment. So I shall refer to calling it 'Book'. That is plain and has no particular meaning besides a book, and it fits well. This book symbolizes that I am now 11. Mrs. Julienne had a 'celebration' for my birthday and made cupcakes and made everyone sing happy birthday to me. But I know no one meant it. No one cares about me here. And no one but Mrs. Julienne sent me a present.  
  
June 13th, 1939  
  
Fletcher Smith made fun of me today. How I sit in a chair reading and writing. I got very angry, and somehow, he fell and his eye on the corner of a table very suddenly, that was a perfect moment. I will make him pay someday.  
  
June 18th, 1939  
  
Mrs. Julienne says that we must do some summer homework to keep up with our studies at the school the orphanage. I hate homework. Especially for that wretched school. That orphanage school is so pathetic. I never learn anything. And I don't care to. Someday I will get out of this horrid place and go to the best school there is in England and make friends and have fun.  
  
June 23rd, 1939  
  
I did not do my homework. I ripped it up and threw it in the trash. That shows them.  
  
June 24th, 1939  
  
I got detention for not doing my homework and ripping it up. The teacher, Mrs. Jones was angry and said that I was disrespectful to her and her class and showing that I didn't care about my learning by doing so. I got angry, and then all of a sudden, her wood bookshelf fell down and all her books came crashing to the floor. I didn't care about my learning. Not in that school anyway. And I didn't care whether I was disrespectful to her or not, because she is stupid. I will skip the detention, and I don't care what she says. And I don't care if she gives me extra, I'll skip them all.  
  
June 30th, 1939  
  
Mrs. Julienne burned the potatoes today. It tasted awful and when I went to bed, I was extremely hungry. How can a woman be as clumsy as that? Burning potatoes! I am sure my mother would never do such a thing. I am sure my mother was perfect and never made such silly mistakes as that, and if she were still alive, I would never go to bed hungry as that.  
  
July 10th, 1939  
  
Mrs. Julienne told me on the first day of July, that the first I should say when I wake up on the first day of a new month is "Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit" for good luck. As if that is true. Rabbits are stupid creatures. They cannot even make noise and all they do is eat the vegetables in gardens, twitch their nose and ears, and run fast. Good luck never happens anyway. Not to me at least. If I had good luck, I wouldn't be stuck in this place listening to Mrs. Julienne talk nonsense about rabbits bringing luck in the beginning of a month.  
  
July 13th, 1939  
  
I received a letter from a school called Hogwarts today! It tells me that I am a wizard! Like those in King Arthur. This is finally the opportunity I have been waiting for. A better school, and this Hogwarts school taught magic. I will never have to worry about silly arithmetic, grammar, and history again. I am going to learn magic instead and make friends with people just like me. It will be a place where I belong. The letter told me I would need to go to Diagon Alley for supplies, but I haven't a faintest clue where this alley is. But I am happy, for finally, there is a way out of this putrid building and its school.  
  
July 20th, 1939  
  
People are taunting me for being a wizard. They think I'm strange and a freak. They will pay. They will find out what I can do to them, and they won't dare taunt me ever again.  
  
August 2nd, 1939  
  
A man from the school I got accepted into came today. He told me to pack my things, and I was to go with him. He said he would take me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and board the train to my new school. Well was Mrs. Julienne surprised. She stood speechless and then told me to get my things. The man asked if he could stay tonight and we would set out tomorrow. I think Mrs. Julienne was too afraid the man would do something to her if she didn't let him, or I'm sure she would have never let a stranger stay. But I am so joyful! Freedom! I can taste it. And when I come back, I maybe able to turn Fletcher Smith into a frog. That will be good revenge.  
  
August 3rd, 1939  
  
I am staying at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. This whole day we went to get my supplies. Diagon Alley was wonderful! There were so many people like me. I saw so many shops selling such items as broomsticks, cauldrons, robes, wands, and all the works. I got my wand today too. It's a beauty I think. The man, who was named Kathak, bought all my things. It seems my mother was a witch too and knew about this world! For she left me a small amount of money in the Gringotts Bank. They use gold called Galleons and silver Sickles and bronze Knutts. It is so fascinating! The Leaky Cauldron is wonderful, and I have been sampling such drinks like Pumpkin Juice! Wizards drink pumpkin juice instead of the usual apple juice and orange juice. I am already beginning to love this world.  
  
August 8th, 1939  
  
At long last I will be boarding a train to my new school tomorrow! I can hardly contain my excitement. Soon I will learn enough to change Fletcher Smith into a yak and maybe even that blockhead, Mrs. Jones. My ticket reads Platform 9 and ¾. Is there such a platform at Kings Cross Station? I do not know, for I have never been there. The orphanage does not allow much travel. I daresay there will be just for special people like us, not for those commons who cannot do such magic. They are too stupid.  
  
August 9th, 1939  
  
I have found out that Kathak is the caretaker of the school. He is a good man, and I think he will be one of my wizard friends, if he proves to be worth it and not stupid and too kind. He took me to Kings Cross Station and told me how to board the train. How interesting. You must run into the column between platforms 9 and 10 at the station to get onto Platform 9 and ¾ and board the train. The train was magnificent. Long and black and puffing out steam. The platform was a noisy chatter of people, all just like me. All smart and intelligent enough to do magic, not stupid and dumb like the people at the orphanage.  
  
August 10th, 1939  
  
The school is beautiful! It is so wonderful to see the lights against the twilight sky. We rode boats to it and entered its great doors. The sky was bewitched to look like the night sky! Oh that was wonderful. I thought perhaps I could bewitch my room and make it look like a royal king's castle, surely they would teach me! We were sorted into different houses by a hat that talked. How odd. I was sorted into Slytherin, which a person had told me on the train was the best house, and I thought it was very good that I was in the best house. Surely I would be one of the best wizards! And if I learned well enough, oh, I could imagine just turning people into mice or fruit-bats when they teased me. This school is much better than the orphanage school, and to think, I won't be seeing that wretched run-down place anymore is such a good thought! The beds are much more comfortable than the ones at the orphanage and they are four-poster beds! Everything here is so much better than the orphanage things, and it is because the people who built this school are more intelligent and smarter than those common people at the orphanage. 


End file.
